Electrical contacts formed of conductive materials and used to establish a direct electrical connection to another conductive element are known in the art. Known electrical contacts, for example, are used in the contact section of a plug contact, cable shoe, ferrule, crimp section, or other known forms of electrical connectors to connect to a known conductive element such as a cable, wire, bundle of strands, plug element, or bushing.
The characteristics of the contact surface of the electrical contact are particularly important to the reliability of the electrical connection to the other conductive element. Particularly good electrical conductivity is required at the contact surface. Furthermore, since the contact surface is additionally frequently used to enter into a frictionally engaged, force-fitting, and/or materially engaged connection to the other conductive element, the mechanical characteristics of the contact surface are also important to the electrical connection.